Toontubbies
J.B. Eagle's TV-show of "Teletubbies". Cast *Tinky-Winky - Oh (Home) *Dipsy - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Laa-Laa - Disgust (Inside Out) *Po - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Noo-Noo - Scooby-Doo *Baby Sun - Joy (Inside Out) *The Talking Flowers - Silvermist, Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, and Nyx (Disney Fairies) *The Rabbits - Various Smurfs (The Smurfs) *The Magic Windmill - Dumbo (LA) *The Male Voice Trumpet - Branch (Trolls) *The Female Voice Trumpet - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *The Animal Parade - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes), Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes), Sylvester (Looney Tunes), Horton (Horton Hears a Who), Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes), Tina Duck (Looney Tunes), Leghorn Foghorn (Looney Tunes), Porky Pig (Looney Tunes), and Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *The Puppet Scotsman - Bing-Bong (Inside Out) *The Bear with Brown Fuzzy Hair - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *The Scary Lion - Shere Khan (LA) *The Tap Dancing Bear - Olaf (Frozen) *The Three Ships - Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (Minions) *The Magic Tree - Junior (Storks) *The White Doves - Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) *The Little Bo Beep - Destiny (Finding Dory) *LLittle Bo Beep's Sheep - Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) *The Little Lamb - Egbert and Yoko (with Shelly as an extra) (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *The Dog - Bolt *The Magic Train - Thomas the Tank Engine *The Magic Clouds - Rafael, Nico, and Pedro (Rio) *The Funny Lady - Tulip (Storks) *King Pleasure and the Biscuit Boys - Emmet Brickowski and LEGO Characters (The LEGO Movie) *Debbie - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Vinata - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Andy Brown - Gru (Despicable Me) *Alex Pascall - Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Stickman - Deadpool *Norris - Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Sophie - Anna (Frozen) *Larette - Penny (Bolt) *Ned - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Emily - Tip (Home) *Jester - Sven (Frozen) *The Other TV Event Kids - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Violet Parr (The Incredibles), Dash Parr (The Incredibles), Tony Rydinger (The Incredibles), Felicie Miliner (Leap!), Amy Gonzales (Capture the Flag), Mike Goldwin (Capture the Flag), ParaNorman, Eggs (The Boxtrolls), Winnie (The Boxtrolls), Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings), Red Puckett (Hoodwinked!), Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby), Lizzy Griffiths (Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue), Lewis (Meet the Robinsons), Riley Anderson (Inside Out), June Bailey (Wonder Park), Mowgli (LA), Nate Gardner (Storks), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbeilna Di Caramello, Minty Zaki, Adorabeezie Winterpop, Ciruselle Flugpucker, Torvald Batterbutter, Nougestia Brumblestain, Sticky Wipplesnit, Swizzle Malarkey, Gloyd Orangeboar, and Rancis Fluggerbutter (Wreck-it Ralph), Russell (Up), Miguel Rivera (Coco), Wilbur (Meet the Robinsons), Margo, Edith, and Agnes (Despicable Me), and Charlie Brown (The Peanuts Movie) *The Other TV Event Parents - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Elsa (Frozen), North (Rise of the Guardians), Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians), Bob Parr/Mr, Incredible (The Incredibles), Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles), Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon 2), Valka (How to Train Your Dragon 2), Kristoff (Frozen), Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2), Henry Gardner (Storks), Sarah Gardner (Storks), King Frederic (Tangled: The Series), Queen Arianna (Tangled: The Series), Ted Templeton (The Boss Baby), Janice Templeton (The Boss Baby), Gigi Templeton (The Boss Baby), Wizzie (The Boss Baby), Moana, Chief Tui (Moana), Sina (Moana), Merida (Brave), Wreck-it Ralph, King Fergus (Brave), Queen Elinor (Brave), Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert (Tangled), Rapunzel (Tangled), Jill Anderson (Inside Out), Bill Anderson (Inside Out), Tulio (Rio), and Linda (Rio) Category:J.B. Eagle Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletubbies Parodies Category:Teletubbies TV Spoofs